Día Especial para Dos
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: el final! Riku se queda paralizada sin saber que responder. Se dejará llevar por su nerviosismo o le hará caso a sus sentimientos? que pasa por la cabeza de Daisuke? último cap. como songfic
1. Un Amor Deseado y Esperado

Jejejej hola! ^^ soy nueva en los fics de DN pero hice mi intento : P jajajaja la verdad.. el cap. me quedo añlgo corto... u///u pero que más da.. jajjajajaj ojalá les guste!!!

Día especial para dos

**Amor esperado y deseado:**

Una hermosa joven despertaba de un maravilloso sueño. El chico más especial para ella se le declaraba. Un momento.. fue un sueño o un recuerdo? No estaba segura, pero ese sueño o recuerdo la hizo partir feliz ese día, especialmente por que ese día entraban a clases. Se levantó con una sonrisa contagiosa y despertó a su hermana gemela tranquilamente.

-¿Riku?-preguntó dormida la otra chica.

-Risa... levántate.. es nuestro primer día de clases de este año...

Así es. Se trataba de Risa y Riku Harada. Risa se levantó perezosamente luego de que su hermana haya tenido que destaparla quitándole las sábanas. Después de desperezarse, Risa Harada se arregló para asistir al colegio. A Risa le impresionó la energía de su hermana, pero no se hizo mayor problema. Riku se hubiera ido corriendo al colegio de lo animada que estaba, si no fuera porque su gemela le pidió esperarla. Llegaron a su colegio y mientras subían a su salón, se toparon con tres chicos. Uno de ellos era muy conocido para las hermanas Harada.

-hola Niwa... –saludó algo cohibida Riku.

-¡hola! ^^-saludó también Risa.

Niwa Daisuke, le había confesado su amor hace algún tiempo a la segunda, pero hace muy poco se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y habló con la primera. Ese había sido el recuerdo que la tenía de tan buen humor.

-hola a las dos... u///u

El chico pasó por delante de ellas tratando de evitarlas, pero con el saludo le fue imposible. Niwa entró a el salón y se sentó sin decir nada a nadie. Otro chico rubio, lo miró pasar sin pestañear ninguna vez, como si se tratara de un ladrón, bajo la custodia de un policía. Todos conocían a ese chico como Hiwatari. El día pasó como cualquier otro, sin mayor problema. Al final de las clases, Niwa se acercó a Riku y le pidió:

-Harada... podemos caminar juntos a casa? Tengo algo que decirte...

-claro... n///n 

ordenaron todas sus cosas y se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia algún lado. Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, hasta que llegaron al parque de la ciudad:

-¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por ahí?-preguntó Harada.

-claro...-respondió Daisuke mirando en otra dirección.

-parece algo... ¿avergonzado? Si claro...-pensó Riku.

-Harada...-la voz de Niwa la sacó de sus pensamientos- hay algo muy importante que quiero pedirte... u///u

-¿si? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó al joven que miraba al piso- ¿quieres que te consiga una cita con Risa?

Esa pregunta hizo que el muchacho levantara automáticamente el rostro.

-no.... no es eso... yo quiero...-Niwa se puso completamente rojo e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso.

-si no es eso entonces ¿que quieres Niwa?-siguió ya más aliviada la chica.

-bueno.. yo... quería... decirte... que..

-¿hablas de lo que me dijiste esa vez?-comentó Riku desviando su mirada.

-bueno... es... creo que... la verdad...

Daisuke no sabía como pedirle a Riku que fuera su novia, menos si ella aun creía que él estaba enamorado de Risa. El chico se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan vergonzoso y recordó que su padre era igual a él. Eso causó una leve sonrisa en su rojo rostro. Recordó también a su extraña madre, que siempre demostraba lo que sentía. El chico se decidió a parecerse un poco a su mamá y decirle lo que sentía a su amada Riku.

-Harada yo... tu de verdad... me gustas... mucho..

Este comentario, hizo a Riku recordar el sueño que había tenido esa mañana y también la hizo ponerse sonrojarse.

-Niwa...-Daisuke no la dejó terminar.

-¿quieres.....-Niwa tragó- saliva- quieres ser mi novia.....?   

**Estorbos: **les gusto? si es así manden un review.. y si no.. u_u manden reviews = pa decirme que mejorar etc. por cierto... soy HaRu y lo digo porque HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN somos 3 con un usuario.. si no me entienden vean nuestra bibliografía o como se llame esa cosa donde los autores ponen sus datos.. n///n jajajaja bye!!! una cosa... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!**

HaRu 


	2. Una Decisión

Hola de nuevo!! Tenía abandonado el fic U la verdad tengo muchos abandonados... uu aviso: este cap. es todo aporte 

Día especial para dos

**Una decisión:**

Un joven pelirrojo caminaba como zombi por la calle. Anoche no había podido conciliar el sueño. Habían estado pensando toda la noche sobre lo sucedido hace poco. ¿habían? Así es, porque "dentro" de nuestro pelirrojo amigo, se encontraba un legendario ladrón llamado Dark. Era algo como una doble personalidad. Lo que habían conversado anoche, él pelirrojo lo seguía pensando, no sabía si debía hacerlo o no. Flash back: 

Un chico de no más de 14 años, estaba tirado en su cama mirando al techo, con una especie muy extraña de conejo durmiendo a su lado. El muchacho parecía muy concentrado hablando con si mismo. 

-Daisuke... ¡¡¡¡tenemos que decirle!!!!

-¿qué quieres que le diga Dark? ¬¬ si ya le dije lo que sentimos...

-este pendejo inútil no entiende nada... ¬¬

-¿¿¡¡a quién llamas pendejo!!??

-a ti.. que nunca entiendes nada?

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬

-la cosa es que tienes que pedirle que sea tu novia imbécil!!!!-exclamó Dark en un suspiro desesperado.

El muchacho siguió caminando pensativo hasta llegar a la escuela. Su primer día de clases ese año. Allí se encontró con sus dos amigos: Saehara y Sekimoto. Se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar. Rato después, dos chicas idénticas tropezaron con ellos. 

-hola Niwa..-saludó la mayor de las gemelas, Riku.

-¡hola! -dijo la otra chica.

-hola a las dos... uu

El pelirrojo trató de evitarlas pero no lo logró. Sin decir nada más entró al salón y se sentó. Un joven rubio lo miró sin pestañear, como si se tratara de alguien muy importante. Todo pasó normal. Daisuke no puso atención en todo el día. Estaba demasiado preocupado si debería hacerle caso a Dark o no. Al final de las clases, el pelirrojo se acercó a Riku, la mayor de las gemelas, y le pidió caminar juntos a casa. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al parque.

-¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por ahí?-preguntó Harada.

-claro...

Daisuke estaba muy avergonzado y no podía mirarla a la cara. Luego de unos momentos, Daisuke se decidió a hablar.

-Harada...-la voz de Niwa la sacó de sus pensamientos- hay algo muy importante que quiero pedirte... uu

-¿si? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó al joven que miraba al piso- ¿quieres que te consiga una cita con Risa?

Esa pregunta hizo que el muchacho sintiera una punzada directo en el corazón.

-no.... no es eso... yo quiero...

Pasaron unos momentos con Riku diciendo que esto y que el otro, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que él quería hablar sobre lo que le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás y su sueño. Se lo hizo notar a Niwa y este:

-Harada yo... tu de verdad... me gustas... mucho..

Daisuke no pudo dejar de notar el sonrojo en Riku. Luego, Dark hizo notar su presencia alegando. 

-Daisuke!!!! Díselo ya!!!! 

Riku comenzó a hablar pero Daisuke no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que le respondería.

-¿quieres.....-Niwa tragó- saliva- quieres ser mi novia.....?   

**Estorbos: **jejejeje.. ahora explico mi idea.. lo que pasa.. es que en el 3 manga de DN.. sale que Daisuke le dice la verdad a Riku y todo.... pero nunca le pide que sean novios ni nada por el estilo.. porque Riku se pone a llorar porque su respuesta no era un no... y luego aparece Saehara diciendo de por qué la hizo llorar... y en el 4 manga.. sale que ya son novios... tonces... bueno... como sea... eso quería explicar... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! ******

HaRu   


	3. Entra en mi vida

Hola!! había abandonado este fic.. pero me obligué a terminar este antes de hacer cualquier otro fic.. jajaja.. bueno.. supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que los anteriores eran lo mismo pero desde los dos diferentes puntos de vista.. bueno.. y eso..

Día especial para dos

**_Este comentario, hizo a Riku recordar el sueño que había tenido esa mañana y también la hizo ponerse sonrojarse._**

**_-Niwa...-Daisuke no la dejó terminar._**

**_-¿quieres.....-Niwa tragó saliva- quieres ser mi novia.....?   _**

**Entra en mi vida:**

Harada quedó paralizada. Desde hace mucho había querido escuchar eso, pero ahora que lo había escuchado, no sabía como reaccionar. Su corazón latía fuertemente amenazando con salirse del su posición actual. Por unos momentos su vida se convirtió en un cuento de hadas, pero volvió a la realidad al ver la mirada triste de su amado.

-será que no me quiere ya?-pensaba desanimado Niwa al ver la reacción nula de Riku. 

**_"Buenas noches_**

**_Mucho gusto_**

**_Eras una chica más"_**

****

-yo... pues...-la mayor de las gemelas a penas pudo articular esas palabras. Su nerviosismo se reflejaba en su juego con sus manos. Daisuke desvió su mirada al piso, mostrándose muy interesado por un gusano que rondaba por ahí. Él tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, y no podía mostrarse tranquilo como era siempre. Parecía luchando contra su interior, o eso pensaba Riku.

**_"Después de 5 minutos_**

**_Ya eras alguien especial_**

**_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_**

**_Algo dentro se encendi_**

Sin aviso, este levantó su cabeza y quedó pegado en la mirada de la chica Harada. Se miraron incansable pero fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en sus sueños dorados del amor. Pasaron varios minutos, quizás unos 15, hasta que perdieron contacto visual a causa de que Daisuke se volvía a mostrar como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo.

-"ya!!!! Digan algo!!!! Que me estoy desesperando!!!! Ya llevan 17 minutos mirándose!!! Tenemos trabajo que hacer y chicas que conquistar!!!"

 **_"En tus ojos_**

**_Se hacia tarde_**

**_Y me olvidaba del reloj..."_**

****

- ¬¬

-¿pasa algo, Niwa?

-ah.. nnU no...

-ah... bueno.. yo...-la mirada de Daisuke la había hecho reflexionar y había juntado el valor para responderle- yo si quiero.. si quiero ser.. tu novia.. nn

La mirada de felicidad de Niwa hizo comprender a Riku que había hecho lo correcto. El sentimiento que los dos habían revelado y a la vez guardado, había dado un hermoso fruto. Sus corazones se agitaron aun más, al abrazarse. Sus almas se volvieron una en un solo abrazo. No cualquier abrazo, un abrazo que nació del amor verdadero, el amor eterno, que solo se tiene una vez en la vida.

**_"Estos días_**

**_A tu lado_**

**_Me enseñaron que verdad_**

**_No hay tiempo determinado_**

**_Para comenzar a amar"_**

****

**_"Siento algo_**

**_Tan profundo que no tiene explicación_**

**_No hay razón de no gritar_**

**_Mi corazón"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

****

**_"Buenas noches_**

**_Mucho gusto_**

**_Ya no existe nadie más"_**

**_"Después de este tiempo juntos_**

**_No puedo volver atrás_**

**_Tu me hablaste, me tocaste_**

**_Y te volviste mi ilusión_**

**_Quiero que seas dueña de_**

**_Mi corazón"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

****

**_"Entra en mis horas_**

**_Sálvame ahora_**

**_Abre tus brazos fuerte_**

**_Y déjame entrar"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no habrá noches desiertas_**

**_(no más noches desiertas)"_**

****

**_"Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_(yo te lo ruego)_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar..te luego"_**

****

"-lo único que hay que hacer es dar vueltas y eventualmente llegarías afuera..-comentó feliz Riku.

-no! Si te llegas a perder quédate en donde estás. Si no te mueves, vamos a poder encontrarte más rápido.-le recomendó Daisuke.

-estás diciendo que irías a buscarme?

-claro que iría. Si tu te perdieras Riku, iría a rescatarte."

**_"Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar.. te luego"_**

**Estorbos: **bueno.. pues lo último fue un pasaje que saqué del manga.. (el 4) pero lo chilenicé un poco.. - es que me sonaba raro ponerlo como está en español... si todo el resto estaba chilenizado... ok.. yo me entiendo.. u-u.. bueno.. la canción se llama "Entre en mi vida" y es de "Sin Bandera" y eso.. ojalá les haya gustado.. **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!**    

HaRu 


End file.
